Inamorata
by eloquentlyinsane
Summary: Little girls want their happy endings, too. One-shot. JxE (not Jasper). REVISED.
1. Inamorata

"Ha, ha, ha," He laughed, his head still bent forward. He looked up slowly, his eyes bright with excitement. "That was _fascinating_!"

Alice smiled dryly. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"To see the things you've seen – especially the ones that haven't happened yet!" He shook his head in wonder.

"But that will," She reminded both he and Edward, calmly. I gritted my teeth.

_Why not just kill her now and save everyone the trouble?_

"Yes, yes, it's quite determined. Certainly, there's no problem."

Caius look dour and began to complain. I bared my teeth and glowered at the hideous girl. She was too busy watching _him_.

"Aro," He began.

"Dear Cauis" Aro smiled. "Do not fret. Think of the possibilities!! They do not join us today but we can always think of the future. Imagine the joy young Alice along would bring to our little household..." Furious, I let out a soft snarl. Alice turned to me slightly, smirking. Aro touched my arm and then continued, "Besides, I'm so terribly curious to see how Bella turn out!" Edward grimaced.

"Are we free to go?" Edward asked. I almost jumped on him, terribly reluctant to let him out of my sight.

"Yes, yes," Aro said pleasantly. "But please visit again. It's been absolutely enthralling!"

"And we will visit you as well," Cauis promised, "To be sure that you follow through on your side. Were I you, I would not delay to long. We do not offer second chances."

Beside me, Felix groaned.

"Ah, Felix. Heidi will be here at any moment. Patience." Edward jumped slightly at the sound of her name.

"In that case, perhaps we'd better leave sooner rather than later."

"That's a good idea. Accidents _do_ happen." They did and in my present state, I was likely to cause right here and now. "Please wait below until dark, though if you don't mind."

"Of course." Aro took Felix's cloak and tossed it to Edward. I longed to clothe him in it but I quickly looked to Felix's bare chest so that he would only read revulsion on my mind.

Aro sighed happily. "It suits you."

Edward began to laugh but when Heidi's flock started to sound down the hall, he quickly departed.

"Goodbye young friends," Aro said blithely.

"Let's go!" He said, anxiously. They started to run, and he held the girl close to his chest, letting her feet fly by the ground as they fled. As they exited the room I slammed a hand down on the nearest armrest of Aro's chair. The glance he had given her, the way he held her, the resilience he had in protesting her, and the whole reason he had come to us, infuriated me. He loved her. The warm, tender gaze he reserved, the hand that might easily break her neck so docile and gentle. And in the end, he would give his life for her.

"Jane," Aro drew me into an embrace. I started to cry, venom dripping like acid on my face.

Felix gave a cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. I glared daggers at him and he flinched, ready for an assault, but Aro wouldn't let me. He smiled kindly at me and I lowered my tone, out of respect. "Aro."

"I understand your pain, little one. The one you have desired all the years. And on the eve of your return, too. What a heart-breaking disappointment."

"He had me at hello," I whispered, thinking of his agonizingly beautiful face.

"Actually, Jane dear, I believe his first word was a vulgar imprecation." I didn't laugh.

"You do not see how it pains me to hurt him. I did not intend to," I said defensively, in a raw voice. "If only he had moved out the way. I wanted her!"

"He was protecting the one he loved."

"Why her?" I asked in a whisper. "What does he see in her?" He shrugged.

"The course of true love never did run smooth. I saw it in your eyes, did I not? The first time we laid eyes on him. I respected Carlisle and he was a dear friend, so I forgave the boy. He was young and callow. And all of us go through that stage; his was only made worse by that he is forever troubled by adolescent angst and rebellion."

"When I joined you promised me the world, Aro. You took me as your daughter. And yet, what father does not want to give his child's hand to someone worthy. Since that night, I have thought of no one else. And you have not fulfilled your promise and give me what I want. Or rather…who I desire."

He sighed heavily. "Your desire will cause much pain in their household."

"The lack of fulfillment of my desire causes me pain within my heart."

"I do not like to see you unhappy," He admitted. "But haven't you understood, Jane? Edward is not one to be swayed by pain. He will not bend to you for something so petty. The bond that they have is something quite unlike what I have seen before."

"Aro, it has been many years since my birth. And many more since I have last seen him last. But I have not said a word of reproach to do my duties for you. But now I cannot wait any longer. My heart demands retribution for my long lonely years, Aro."

"Even if you took her away, you know what he would do. He would return to us, for death. Not for you. And yet, if you used Heidi, to coerce his heart...what kind of a relation would that be, Jane? You would never be truly happy." He shook his head, tiredly. And for once he look the old man he should have been. "My beloved. You are, no doubt, the biggest benefactor of my affection, and as my daughter, I will do all in my power to keep you happy. But this is something I cannot grant. I have given my promise to the both of you. But to you, I must break it. Forgive me." I turned to go, tears rising up once again.

The screaming started.


	2. AN

**Disclaimer**: **_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended or accepted._**

* * *

Hey readers,

So I hope that you guys enjoyed _Inamorata_.

I know Jane's a real bitch, but every villain has a backstory and we never got hers.

Sure, maybe this is a little far-fetched; and frankly considering Edward's age and Jane's, possibly even a little inapproriate, but who can't resist unrequited love. It makes for such yummy writing. Plus, everyone loves Aro, he's such a character :D

- eloquentlyinsane

* * *

_**If you liked what you read, you might enjoy these. Links on my profile. **_**:)**

_**www . fanfiction u / 1302735 /**_

**Absence** - When Wanderer decides to leave, Ian finds out a little too late. Devastated and despairing, he lives his waking moments so that she will return. AU. One-shot. WxI. REVISED.

**Beautiful Fate ****–** What if Bella hadn't jumped? If Rose never made the fatal call? Edward returns to check on Bella, but what he finds sends him comatose. When he wakes, the tables have turned and decisions must once again be made. AU. JxB and ExB, who will triumph? REVISED.

******Beauty and the Dark **– The tale of how Alice and Jasper - Darksper - met, fell in love, and joined the Cullen coven. One-shot. AxJ. REVISED.

**Bella Gets a ß** **– **A B on Bella's report card leads to domestic troubles. Jacob makes a cameo. AU. One-shot. All canon pairings. REVISED.

**Blasphemy **- Even weeks after his clean break, Edward has not recovered. Desperate, the Cullen visit their friends in Denali who offer their own insights to Edward's decisions and, not surprisingly, differ. One-shot. ExB REVISED.

**Bliss **– "You move and give me the seat, woman." "Or what? You'll bite me?" EmxB

**Daddy **- Bella's wedding goes without hitch, but Renee brings out a new side of Charlie that causes some problems. Alcohol and anger collide, leaving Bella devastated and wondering if things can ever be right again. Years later, life meets death. AU. One-shot. ExB. REVISED.

**Excruciating **- "Jasper Hale is staring at you." Jessica hissed in her ear. (AU) JxB

**Good Thieves Gone Bad **- A little drabble about two thieves who shares a little with the duo in Thief Lord. Originally an English assignment in 7th. Not my best work. AU. OCs.

**Inamorata** - Little girls want their happy endings, too. One-shot. JxE (not Jasper). REVISED.

**Lovely **- The tale of Rosalie saved Emmett. How Emmett joined the Cullens. And how they fell in love. One-shot. RxEm. REVISED.

**Never Say Goodbye -** When you have an unhappy marriage, you seek happiness outside your home. What happens when outside reaches back in? AU. AH. Twilight has been KANKed. Canon pairings, eventually.

**Prosser and Co. - **This an alternate ending to 'The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy' starting from the foursome run-in with the mice. The improbability drive comes in handy. Originally an English assignment in 9th. Not my best work. AU. One-shot.

**Sense and Sensuality **- After the reception, Bella and Edward return home to their family most of whom who are eager to give them some alone-time. Bella and Edward's wedding night. AU. One-shot. BxE. REVISED.

**The Next Three Days **- The death of her child drives Esme to suicide. At death's door, she is saved by a man who has before played a part in saving her. But in order to live, she must first die. One-shot. CxEs. REVISED.

**The Other Rider - **The tale of the red rider, the other son of Selena; mirror storyline avec missing pieces. MxN.

**The Wedding - **What if instead Edward was the best friend, Jacob the unwavering lover...vampire girl becomes wolf girl. One-shot. AU JxB, EmxR, AxJ, TxE and several more cannon pairings to the max. REVISED.

**Verboten – **"I love you. It's a miserable excuse for what we're doing, but it's true," I murmured. "We belong together," she whispered. "No, it's wrong. There isn't a more foolproof way of getting the Volturi here, but you're worth it." AU. CxB

_**www . fictionpress u / 622812 /**_

**Crucible -** What if Christianity was just a bunch of sanctimonious voices in the mind of man no different than any other. What if Jesus was just a man who heard voices and did what they said? And what if the voices weren't who he thought they were? One-shot.

**The Festival **- This Diwali is full of surprises that will light up her life. 1st place winner of the F Scott Fitzgerald Short Story Contest. One-Shot. REVISED.


End file.
